Don and Jess: Prey
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Can you think of a better way to start an episode? FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok this episode began the best way humanly possible. Well at least it did after the woman committing suicide. That wasn't so good. Yes beginning an episode with Don and Jess is always good in my book. And having them making out, well that made me giggle and smile like an idiot for basically the whole episode. My mom thought I had finally snapped. So this is going to take place at Cliff's with the whole team minus Sid and Jarvis. Have fun.

Disclaimer:...*yawn*...

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Ok Stella no more teaching classes." Jess said as she sipped her beer. "You're apparently way too good at it."

Stella laughed. "Yeah I'm gonna agree with you there. It was not an easy case."

"Not to mention it interrupted a very nice morning." Don whispered in Jess' ear.

Jess giggled while the others looked at them.

"What was that Don?" Mac asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Don cleared his throat. "Nothing at all Mac, just reminding Jess what this case interrupted."

"And that would be?" Hawkes asked.

Jess pointed her beer bottle at Hawkes with a smile. "None of your business Sheldon."

Hawkes pouted (E/N: *FAINT* Epic WIN!!!!!! A/N: So sad Sarah.) causing the others to break out laughing.

"So Danny," Don started. "you actually sleeping this time around with Linds gone or are we going to have to send you home before you pass out again?"

"Ah but remember the last time that happened he ended up in Montana." Adam pointed out.

Danny glared at Adam and Don. "I'm sleeping. Relax. Lindsay calls every night to make sure of it."

Don laughed. "And you called me whipped."

The others laughed as Cliff brought over a new round of beers and sat down to join them.

"So when's Linds coming home?" Cliff asked.

Danny sipped his beer. "Soon, not sure on a defiant date though. She won't give me one."

"Probably figures you'll book a flight out there so you can fly home with her." Mac said.

This started another round of laughter that even Danny joined in on. The comment was true but so unexpected from Mac. After a bit the group split into two and the boys went to play pool leaving Jess with Stella.

"So Jess, Mac commented that you seemed to be in a bad mood during this case." Stella said.

Jess looked at her beer bottle. "What about it?"

Stella smirked. "Would this mood have anything to do with what the case interrupted?"

"It might." Jess said. "Let's just say Don and I were having a very good morning until his phone went off."

Stella laughed. "And what stage of this good morning were you at?"

Jess laughed at Stella's question. "We were just getting to the good part."

"Criminals have to worst timing." Stella said in false sincerity.

Jess glared at Stella. "Funny Stel."

Stella smiled. "I thought so."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Now Don's turn to get asked the question )

"Hey Don any idea why Jess seemed to be in a bad mood during the last case?" Mac asked as Don took his shot.

Mac's question threw Don off and he sent the eight ball flying. The boys started laughing. "Real nice Mac." Don said. "I thought we were on the same team?"

Mac smirked. "Oh we are I just wanted to see your reaction. And don't think you're getting out of answering the question."

Don cursed. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"What was the question again?" Don asked playing dumb.

Danny leaned on his pool stick. "He asked if you have any idea why Jess was in a bad mood during the last case."

"Well as I said earlier the case interrupted our morning. I wasn't happy about it so I assume she wasn't either." Don said, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"And I ask again, what were you doing that put you both in bad moods?" Hawkes asked.

Don sighed. "We were just enjoying what was supposed to be our morning off. You know coffee from the diner down the street and other stuff."

Don, before Jess had no problem talking about his sex life with his friends but with Jess he liked keeping things between the two of them.

"You're really not going to tell us more then that are you?" Adam asked.

Don shook his head. "Nope. What should have happened is between me and Jess."

"Alright boys let's leave him alone and get back to this game." Mac said taking pity on Don.

Don gave Mac a grateful look and the game continued.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Jess walked into their building after leaving the bar and got on the elevator.

"So what are the chances of picking up where we were so rudely interrupted this morning?" Don asked placing a kiss on Jess' neck.

Jess sighed with a smile. "Very good if you keep that up."

Don laughed against Jess' skin causing a shiver to run over her. "Just what I wanted to hear."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Really if you don't know what happens from there by now, well I'm not sure what to say. Four episodes left until I finish season five then I go AU from there. Alright let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

This is my favorite episode EVER! After Pay Up. Don't ask me why. *sees press outside* GO THE HELL AWAY! Anyway, yes fave epi, specifically because of the beginning scene. I actually saw the beginning clip before the episode aired and freaked, running around the house, screaming. Yeah, 'rents thought I was gone. They actually started filling out the forms for admittance to a mental institute in Savannah. Seriously. *pauses* NOT! LOL! Anywho, best epi and whatnot. Kisses~Sarah!

Sarah I will not be surprised if we end of room mates in a mental institute one day.


End file.
